


Nightmare Manor

by DispareBoi



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Smp, Freeform, Fundy is the ultimate furry, Lottery, Magic, Manor AU, OG AU, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DispareBoi/pseuds/DispareBoi
Summary: Dream won the lottery, and had a party to celebrate. He invited over many of his friends, but a fog seeped in. Now Fundy's a furry, Sapnap likes fire, and Ranboo can teleport. WTF!?DISCLAIMER:It's hard to stay true to the characters personalities, and for the sake of the story and keeping to the lore, it's even harder. So please don't get mad at me when you don't see a character act like they do in the SMP, for the sake of the story, these characters are going to be freeform.
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, to many-, your not missing anything
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	1. Fundy's Destiny

Dream, a regular boy, was not regular anymore. He won the lottery! So now he's fucking rich. People are keeping an eye on him, especially because he bought a mansion looking over the small but modern town of Ravenhill, with a nice private beach for for the manor owner. To celebrate his new found wealth, he had a party, and invited over his friends. Here we are now, at the Nightmare Manor!

**POV Change**

"Welcome, to Nightmare Manor!" he shouted as it echoed through the long halls. His friends shuffled in wearing their formal wear, but two kids stuck out. "Tommy, Tubbo, what did you do?" Tubbo looked up with a bit of guilt, Tommy with mischief in his eyes "Oh, nothinggggggg" Tommy smiled

Dream glared at the children. He didn't know why he invited them, probably because when one of his friends hung out with him, he had to bring his 2 brothers, and actually ended up becoming better friends with them then his friend in the first place.

Wilbur shouted from behind them "THEY BROKE A VASE" in his british accent.

Dream glared at the children, and a "Oh Shit" look appeared on their faces. Instead of punching them, he just ruffled their hair. They took the luck and ran to their seats, chatting about their escape from trouble.

Dream quickly cleaned up the broken vase, then he motioned for some people to come and help bring out the food.

As they were in the kitchen, a thick fog seeped in "What's that?" asked Hbomb

"Not sure"

"Can it kill something?" chimed in Techno

The kitchen laughed, but Techno was serious. What they didn't notice was the fog seeped in further, and made it's way into the dining room where they heard coughing, then a thump.

"Holy shit" someone yelled from the other room, and the people in the kitchen rushed out.

When Dream, Techno, and H went back in, Gogy, Sapnap, Tubbo, and Ranboo were on the floor

Dream opened his mouth to say something, but he fell backward as the fog crawled it's way up into nose, and fell unconscious

**POV Change**

When Fundy woke up, he saw his friends lying on the floor He looked around, he could spot the green suit of Dream. He reached up to put his hat on his head, but felt a bit of fluff. He fell backward, and **zoomed** around, trying to look for the nearest bathroom. During his thumping as hit feet hit the floor, others woke up, and the rest when he slammed the bathroom door closed.(edited)

He could hear their confused voices as he walked up to the mirror. "What the fuck!?" he screamed as there were large, fluffy fox ears sprouting from his head. He looked behind him to see a tail, matching the ear pattern He paced around the bathroom, not sure what to do _"Oh shit, what do I do? How will I tell the others? What even is this!?"_ he thought to himself

He paused, took a deep breath, and looked back into the mirror, but all there was was a counter. He looked at the floor and saw paws. He tried to look behind him, but saw the furry back of a fox, accompanied by a tail. His surroundings were large That's when it hit him

**He's a furry now**

He screamed once again, but a high pitched squeal of a fox replaced his cries

**POV Change**

H woke up from the thumping of feet. For a second, he swore he saw a shape...with a tail? Running towards the bathroom. He got up, then heard a squeal from that way. He made his way to the door and knocked "Hello? Anybody in there?" he asked "Yeah, i'm in here! And i'm a fucking furry!" he heard Fundy shout "Did you bring a fur suit or something? Let me see!" He opened the unlocked door. He didn't see anything, but he looked down to see a small fox staring back up at him "See what I mean?" he saw the fox's mouth move, but it projected Fundy's voice. For a second, he swore that he could hear the squeaks of a fox.

H turned behind him "HEY GUYS, YOU HAVE TO COME CHECK THIS OUT, FUNDY'S A FURRY NOW"

Wilbur rushed past H and looked down "This is not a Fundy, this is a fox"(edited)

"A fox who can kick your ass" Fundy squeaked

Wilbur picked the fox up, as others gathered around "He may not be Fundy, but he is fucking adorable and he's mine" he picked up Fundy and held him like Simba, showing him off to the others

"I'm telling you, he's Fundy! Can't you hear when he speaks?" H tried to convince Wilbur

"What ever he is, he's ours now!" Sapnap yelled, as he snatched Fundy and ran outside

A BBH stirred "LANGUAGE" he yelled

And thus began the chase of Fundy

H sighed as he watched everyone in the house chase after Fundy, trying to hold him and pet him and such. He decided to go get a pet bed for Fundy to sleep in, seeming as only he could talk to Fundy now.(edited)


	2. Kitchen Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos ensues in the kitchen after last night.

Fundy was exhausted, being thrown around like a ball for the rest of the night. Apparently, he fell asleep during that time, H came back with a pet bed, and they left him to fall asleep. It was the morning now, and he woke up outside in the pet bed. He looked down to see he was still a fox. He sighed and walked inside, not realizing he was turning back into a human until he found his bags by the door. But he wasn't a human, he was this..anthropomorphic fox? He was walking around, but he had a snout, fur, everything!(edited)

He looked down to see him back in his suit. so he grabbed his bag, and tried to find a spare room. This was turning into a sleep over now- Once finding a spare room, he changed into come casual wear. Something didn't feel right though... He looked behind him to see the large fluffy fox tail _How the fuck is it fitting into my pants_ he thought He saw it phaze through, but when he touched it, he could feel it, it was physical _Oh, so now it just phazes so I can wear clothes, but it's still real? WTF_

He put on his hat, hiding most of the ears except for some fluff on the sides, and just hoped no one would notice his tail as he walked out. It seemed some people woke early, because Bad, Tubbo, Tommy, and Ranboo were awake. Bad was by the coffee maker, Ranboo was sitting at the island on a stool checking twitter, and Tommy and Tubbo were chatting at the island He walked out and started to pour some coffee that Bad made, when Tommy's eyes grew wide "Holy shit, you really were that fox! You're a furry now!" he cackled A grogy "Language" pushed itself from Bad's mouth as he yawned(edited)

"I'm not a furry" he growled, where sharp teeth glistened "Furry" he pointed at the tail, and teeth "Wait a minute, where's your ears?" Tubbo asked Fundy tipped his cap, then sipped his coffee

The two boys faces matched eachother in wonder. They then started chatting to themselves

**POV Change**

Was Ranboo the only logical one here? Why was everyone over looking that fact **that Fundy has ears, a tail, and could turn into a fox!?**

He saw the green sweatshirt of Dream emerge from the shadows, mask and all

"Hey wanna go to the beach?" Ranboo asked

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure" Dream replied. Ranboo didn't know why, but there was always a bit of tension between them An awkward silence formed in the kitchen

"Was Fundy really that fox?" Dream whispered to Ranboo

"I can hear you ya know, and yes" he snarled, and the people of the kitchen couldn't help but laugh.

"Shit!" Fundy yelled as his paws dropped his coffee cup "Language!" Bad yelped, and he and Fundy tried to clean it up, Fundy making it worse because of his paws not being able to hold anything. Tommy and Tubbo went outside so they didn't have to help, and Ranboo and Dream grabbed some things before leaving for the beach.


	3. Water and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap is hot, Ranboo gets burned

"Come on George! Watch me do some magic!" Sapnap begged George to stay

"Ugh, fine, but only for a little bit" George gave in, sitting down

"Alright, so, you see these candles?" there were 3 candles sitting before Sapnap "They are going to light up magically"

"3" Sapnap took a deep breath "2" George grabbed his phone and got ready to film Sapnap failing "1" Sapnap exhaled, pointing his fingers, and small flames shot from his fingers and lit up the candles

"HOLY SHIT" Sapnap jumped back and George was in awe

"That...actually wasn't a bad magic trick! How did you do it? I didn't see any string or something to shoot fire" George was eager to learn, not actually realizing that Sapnap shot fire from his hands(edited)

Sapnap smiled devilishly

"Oh, yes, it was all magic. Here, take this candle, move it around, and i'll magically light it!" George grabbed a candle and started moving it around his face

"Ready?" George nodded, and Sapnap took position Sapnap did finger guns, and the small flames came out again, but missing the target

"AHHH WTF SAPNAP" George's hair was now on fire, and they desperately tried to pat it out, but Sapnap only making it worse.

**POV Change**

Ranboo and Dream were chilling on the beach (Istg if you take this as shipping, fuck you! It's just friends being friends >:( )  
Dream started looking around  
"Where did we leave the cooler?"  
"I think I left it at the foot of the path, i'll go grab it" Ranboo hopped up and made his way to the path  
Dream looked around, it wasn't a bad beach. It had a nice view of the ocean, which was coming right towards him  
Holy shit! Look at the size of that wave he thought, as a title wave came rushing towards him.  
He braced for impact, holding his arms in front of him as a shield, but the wave stopped  
He looked up, put his arms down, and it resumed, but when he put them back up, it stopped.  
He began trying to shape water, and it was like clay, he could sculpt it.  
"I got the cooler!" yelled Ranboo, and Dream jump backed, surprised by his friend, and the water flew at Ranboo  
However, when the water returned to the sea, Ranboo was gone, only purple particles remaining  
"RANBOO, WHERE ARE YOU!?" Dream shouted, looking around. He saw a figure far down the beach  
"IM OVER HERE" Ranboo yelled back

**POV Change**

Ranboo was confused

1, his friend was controlling water? why did the water burn?

2, how did he end up here?

"IM OVER HERE" he waved with his right hand, but he realized it was white

"AHH WTF" he looked at his hands, the right one was white, the left black He went to the water, and saw his face was like that too, left black, right white, but the white side had a red eye, and the black a green one. He stumbled back, slipping and falling into the water

_It burned_

He once again teleported, this time over to Dream

"AH!" Ranboo was on the sand before Dream, panting

"What the fuck is going on!? Fundy's a fox, you controlled water, and now i'm this!?"

"Come to think of it, only H could hear Fundy, do you think something is up with him?" Dream asked

"Maybe? I'm not sure" Ranboo was still spooked by his new appearance

"Hey, look on the bright side, at least you can teleport, isn't that cool?"

"Well yeah, but water burns, what am I supposed to drink? And wtf is up with my skin!?"

"I'm not sure either, but it looks cool! Stop thinking about the negatives, think about the positives" Dream reached out his hand, and Ranboo took it. Dream's phone started to go off, so he answered it

"DREAM HELP. I SET GEORGE'S HAIR ON FIRE" Sapnap was screaming in to the phone

"We're on our way" Dream hung up "Do you think you can teleport us up there?" he asked Ranboo

"I can try, but no promises" Ranboo grabbed Dream by the shoulder, and in a snap, they were gone. The only trace of them left purple particles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall love my jokes? You don't need to answer, I know you do :3  
> (but seriously do you-)  
> Also, as in the tags, THIS IS A PLATINIC FAN FICTION, shipping real people (even if they have non real manifestations) is not ok. Ranboo and Dream are good friends, and suggesting other wise in the comments, I will delete it.


	4. Treetop Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat the bench equivalent.

Tommy and Tubbo were out side in the forest near the manor. Following each other had just turned into a game of tag

"You'll never catch me!" yelled Tubbo

"I bet I will!" yelled Tommy Tubbo eventually made it back through the forest and to the manor, Tommy wasn't there though

_I need to hide, he can't get me then_ Tubbo went back into the manor but he saw Fundy's door was opened. He decided to sneak in

_He'll never find me here!_ It was a few minutes, Tubbo was bored. He wasn't the patient type, so he decided to explore the room.

There was a spare hat lying around, so he picked it up. He struggled to put it on, but there was a tearing sound. He pulled out his phone and turned the camera to face him

"Woah. I have horns" there was a black material, ridged, poking from the hat. Tubbo felt it on his head

"Woahhhhhhh"

"Oh shit, I ripped Fundy's hat!" Tubbo slid off the black cap

Tubbo began searching around for Fundy, who he eventually found chatting with Wilbur and Techno.

"Hi Fundy sorry I ripped your hat!" he slid in and dropped it to Fundy

"Wait, do you ha-" Tubbo quickly ran away, trying to not knock anything over as he ran back outside

"Alright, where'd you go Tommy?" he shouted

"I'm over here!" Tommy shouted from the forest. Tubbo made his way over to Tommy's voice. He then saw Tommy, hanging from a tree by a...tail? It looked a bit demonic. He had the same horns as Tubbo, so Tubbo guessed he had the same tail

"Awesome! We both have these! Aren't they amazing?"

"Yeah, they're really cool, but I ripped Fundy's hat, so now he's gonna be mad at me"

"He's only a furry, what can he do?" they laughed Tubbo made his way up the tree, but he felt more agile, it was easier to climb the tree then usual.

Tommy unwrapped his new tail from the branch and hopped up

"You realize that something is going on, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this isn't normal. How did Fundy become a fox? How did H understand him? Why do we have horns and tails?"

"Well, maybe sometimes its best not to question the ways of life, and just accept them"

"But what will they say if we go out in public, how will they react when they see us?" Tubbo thought for a moment

"Maybe we don't go out in public. I mean, we don't really interact with other people much, so what would be the difference if we lived on our own? Or maybe we ask Dream if we could stay with him, fake our deaths."

"Holy shit Tubbo, you're a genius"

"Language!" Bad shouted, but where was he?

"What the fuck"

"I said language!" Bad emerged from a bush

"Where you just watching us?"

"No, I just got here"

"Then how come we didn't see or hear you?"

"Because I was traveling via shadow. It was actually quite cool!" Bad looked up at the children, but when they looked down, it was...smoke? There was Bad's outfit, sweatshirt, pants, shoes, but instead of his body filling it, there was smoke. There was a white outline of facial features though, synced when Bad talked

"Is that you Bad? And what do you mean "via shadow"?"

"I was on call with Sam, Skeppy, and Ant, and the lights were off, so it was kind of dark. I leaned against the wall and I fell into the shadow, then I was smoke, then I started exploring, and now i'm here! But just because you don't see me doesn't mean i'm not here, you muffins shouldn't be cussing!"

"But anyways, what's up with those?" Bad looked at Tommy's horns

"These are my horns, Tubbo has some as well" he gestured to Tubbo's horns

"I guess everyone is magic. Anyways, get down from there! You guys could hurt yourselves!"

"Never, we live on the edge!" Tubbo exclaimed

"Alright then" Bad slipped back into the shadows and appeared behind them

"Holy shit!"

"LANGUAGE" It then became a game of cat and mouse, Tommy and Tubbo hopped from branch to branch, Bad on their **tails** It soon ended when they reached the manor

"I'm going to take a nap, see ya guys later" and Tommy retired to his room. Tubbo did the same, taking out his phone and texting someone, and Bad left to explore more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I hate dialogue. I hope this was good, and the rest of the series.


	5. Ability Additions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur, Techno, and Eret demo Wilbur's new song. Follow up on Gogy and Sapnap

Wilbur, Techno, and Eret were chilling in Wilbur's room. Fundy left to find why his hat was ripped, so Eret came shortly after. Wilbur needed some advice on a song, so he began to strum.

"Life isn't quite what I thought I'd be

When I was a kid on VoIP

I thought when I get older

I'd marry her, I told her

Now I'm twenty-six and I work in an office

Nine till five's not the best, I'll be honest

If I could change a single thing

I'd make it me and not him"

Wilbur took a deep breath

"But he's in your bed and I'm in your twitch chat" The first note he strummed sent a wave of sound at Techno and Eret, blowing them onto their backs, and messing up the room.

"WHAT THE H*LL???" shouted Techno. Everyone's mouths were wide open in shock. They new some people had strange abilities before, but Wilbur was shocked he actually cause someone harm.

"Oh my god I am so sorry!" said Wilbur.

"It's ok," replied Techno.

"That was pretty intense."

"No kidding. You made quite the mess" said Eret.  
"Yeah I guess we should clean up. I really destroyed this room."

Right as Eret went to pick something up, it disappeared.

"woah" Eret whispered.

"Did you just make that shard dissapear?" asked wilbur.

_wow. I got powers and now him?_ thought Wilbur.

"I guess I did." replied Eret. "this day keeps getting weirder and weirder."

"Next thing ya' know maybe techno will get some sort of power," Wilbur said sarcastically. Wilbur's eyes widened as he saw Techno speeding around the room. He was so confused.

"DID YOU JUST PREDICT THE FUTURE?!?" said Eret in shock.

"No I think I just got lucky."

"Well... huh," said Techno. "Now we can clean the room quicker!" Wilbur looked at Techno, then at Eret. Then,, he looked at his guitar.

"This could get out of control if we don't learn to control ourselves," he said.

"We should probably train or something..." "That's a good Idea," said Techno and Eret in unison.

**POV change**

"IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU GOT HERE!!!" Shouted Sapnap.

"Sorry! We came as fast as we could!" replied Dream. George was running circles trying to put out the Fire and suddenly he was splashed with water.

"THANK YOU!!!" he shouted. "wait.. who was that?" Dream slowly raised his hand and Ranboo stepped far away from him. George took a deep breath, looked Dream dead in the eyes and said

"WHY WOULD YOU SPLASH WE WITH WATER?!?"

"YOUR HAIR WAS ON FIRE WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?!?"

"I DON'T KNOW PAT IT OUT OR SOMETHING!!!" George shouted back.

"Well... I can control water. Not fire." dream said. George and Sapnap's Jaws dropped.

"YOU CAN?!?" they shouted.

"yep." said Dream in a surprisingly nonchalant way. "It seems everyone has some sort of special ability."

"I guess so" Sapnap said, breathing heavily. "I think... I can control fire."

"I guess we could balance each other out. Also Ranboo can teleport." dream said.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" shouted George. He quickly realized he hadn't discovered an ability yet. His shoulders sagged and he looked down at his feet.

"You ok George?" asked Ranboo.

"Yeah. I'm fine." he replied. "if you are sad you can tell us." Said Sapnap.

"I said I'm fine." "ok. just know we are here for you." said Dream. George went into his room to draw. He was bored and he had paper and crayons... so why not? As soon as a he had some color, the color became distorted. He started drawing in another color and that was distorted to. When he moved his hand, the color followed.

"Is this my ability?" he mumbled to himself.

He went back to his friends with a serious look on his face. They smiled at him. "Glad you're back bud!" said dream. He walked past him and held his hand out at a bright blue bean bag chair. He slid his hand away and the color followed.

"woah" dream whispered. "I guess you found your ability." "yeah" George replied. I guess I did. It's a kinda lame ability tho" "I think its cool." Said Sapnap. "we should tell the others bout our abilities." "I wonder if anyone else got abilities" dream said. "I bet they did."

George look around, and the color seemed to have drained a bit, but he wasn't moving the colors

"What the fuck, is thise going on for you guys too?" George asked

"What's going on?" asked Ranboo

"The colors, they...drained? a bit"

"WHat are you talking about, everythings the same" Sapnap said

"Oh, never mind" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was entirely writtin by my friend Kcatplays! Her info is the following. She has been beta-ing this entire series, so thank you to her. She doesn't have an AO3 account so I can't add her as a co-creator. Sub and follow her :3  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC8Bn8c8WfoUC00xIb1o4M4A?view_as=subscriber  
> https://www.instagram.com/kcatplays/


	6. Freaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UwU meeting time. I know this chapter is really long, so in the end notes, I will put all the powers in case people want to read and not get a spoiler (I did cover all the powers at least once but- re-cap time!)  
> Also, Minecraft in this is a small indie game. It's slowly gaining popularity, but it's not real big.  
> id like to say tysm to my frend kcat for co writing this series with me. when i lose interest or hit a block, she picks it up. we funnel ideas through each other. thank you so much kcat for being such a wonderful co author.

_Today at 12:37 PM_  
[drem] alr, get over here. we got some shit to discuss

[BIG MAN] you sound like my mum

[goggles] just shut up and get over here

[muffin] language! and where exactly is "here"?

[samsung refrigerator] the manor. just meet in the lounge

[lover boy] hey dream, what if someone hypothetically did something that kind of looks like something exploded

[drem] WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO WILBUR

[muffin] LANGUAGE!

[tubbox] he said hypothetically, that doesn't mean he did it, right?

[blood god] just let it happen tubbo

Techno looked back up. He was in Wilbur's room with Eret and Wilbur himself. He tried to clean up, but he ended up slipping and since then they all didn't attempt to try again  
Like in the messages, it looked like something blew up and in the distance an angered scream could be heard  
"WILBUR WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO"  
A language followed behind, and the people of the room couldn't help but snicker  
Dream stormed in  
"What the fuck did you do to this room-"  
He looked around, and Wilbur started cackling  
"I-" he took a moment to breath "I'd say the look on your face- but- but- THE CLOSEST THING TO A FACE YOU HAVE IS A DUMBASS SMILEY FACE"" Wilbur fell over, cackling. Though it wasn't very funny, Wilbur thought it was the most genius joke ever  
Dream ended up dragging Wilbur out, still recovering from his "genius" joke, Techno and Eret close behind

When Techno walked into the lounge, he saw everyone else lingering in the room. Fundy was barring his teeth as H was making cat ears with his hands and messing with Fundy, Tommy and Tubbo were backing Ranboo into a corner with a cup of water, and Sapnap, George, and Bad were making small talk  
 _Double-take_  
Wait, why did Tommy and Tubbo have both horns and tails? Why was Ranboo half black and white? Why was Bad some sort of...shadow smoke thing?  
Techno was to busy noticing everyone else's new appearances he didn't notice Eret tapping him on the shoulder  
"Sorry about your shoulder pad, but have you checked your hair?"  
"Have you checked your eyes?" Techno noticed a white light radiating from Eret's eyes from behind the sunglasses  
"HOLY SHIT- ERET'S A GOD" screeched Tommy  
"lAnGuAgE" Bad shouted  
Tubbo ran over and snatched Eret's glasses  
"Woah, Eret, why didn't you tell us you were a god- Techno, when did you dye and grow out your hair?"  
"TECHNO AND ERET ARE GODS"  
Tubbo and Tommy started hyping each other up about their friends being "gods"  
Techno ran his fingers through his hair, but it was long? He brought it over toward his face and saw it had turned pink  
"How does this have to do with anything-"  
"ALRIGHT EVERYONE SHUT UP. WE CALLED EVERYONE HERE FOR A REASON" Sapnap hollered from a coffee table, surround by some chairs and a few couches  
Wilbur was already on the couch, and others made their way over  
Eret slid his sunglasses back on and everyone went quiet as Sapnap took a place on the couch with everyone else and Dream got up on the coffee table

"Alright, if everyone hasn't seen, something happened and now...some of us are different?" even Dream didn't know what he was saying  
"Just to clear up some confusion, maybe we go around, perhaps demonstrate what we have?"  
Dream pulled out a note book to keep track  
"Well, I guess I should start off. Watch for yourself-"  
Dream hopped off the coffee table and over to a window, opening it  
"Is your power opening windows?" H questioned  
A small sphere of water floated from the ocean, through the window, and splashed Hbomb  
The people of the couch started laughing, Ranboo who sat near H edging away a bit  
  
  
"H, why don't you go next?"  
"I don't think I can demonstrate it, I don't even know if I got one"  
"Couldn't you understand Fundy when he was a fox?" Bad questioned  
H shrugged, and Dream scribbled down on the paper  
  
  
"Bad, you're next"  
"Could you turn off the lights?"  
George went to the lights and turned them off. Upon turning them back on, Bad's smoky figure was gone  
"Hi!" his hand stuck out from a shadowy corner and waved  
"aH" Sapnap, who was sitting on a chair near there slid off, spooked  
"I have a feeling we are gonna be trolled a lot." Eret said.  
"Mwahaha!" bad laughed maniacally.  
  
  
Dream rolled his eyes. He looked at Ranboo and said "Alright your turn".  
"Ah!" Ranboo shouted as dream looked in his eyes. "I don't like eye contact anymore. I think that's part of my ability."  
"Part of it?" H asked. "You have multiple aspects?"  
"Yeah. Water hurts me and I can do this" Ranboo stood up. As soon as he did so he was at the other side of the room. Everyone was shocked.  
"How'd you do that?" Wilbur asked.  
"I dunno. I just thought about where I wanted to go and went there." Ranboo called from where he stood. Seconds later he was back in his chair.  
Purple particles were all around him.  
"Is no one gonna acknowledge the fact that he's half black and half white? Also shockingly symmetrical." George said.  
"I was getting to that!" Ranboo said. "I'm like an enderman from minecraft!"  
"You play Minecraft? HAHAHA" Techno said. He was rolling on the floor laughing.  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ranboo shouted.  
Dream jotted all of this in his notebook. He also put a note to make fun of Ranboo more.  
  
  
"Ok, Eret! you're up." Dream said.  
"Ok." Eret stood up and faced his chair. "My ability is kinda simple."  
He held out his hand to his chair. He snapped and it poofed away.  
"YOUR THANOS!" Yelled Tubbo.  
"No I can only make items appear and disappear." He poofed his chair back. "Want a smoothie, Dream?"  
He snapped his fingers and a smoothie appeared on arm of Dream's chair. Everyone clapped.  
"Yum!" said dream. He jotted down to ask Eret for smoothies. Specifically mango ones.  
  
  
"Alrighty!" Next up is Techno. Whatcha got?"  
Techno appeared at Dream's side.  
"You can teleport to?" asked Gogy.  
"Nah I'm just super speedy. Also, SUBSCRIBE TO TECHNOBLADE!!!"  
"Your such a sell out" Dream said.  
"I DON'T CARE! Also want me to throw out your smoothie?" He grabbed the smoothie and zoomed to the trash can. He tossed the cup in the trash and went back to his chair.  
"I WASN'T DONE!" Dream shouted.  
"I DON'T CARE!" Yelled techno.  
  
  
"ALRIGHT! Moving on." he quickly wrote down that techno had super speed and that he shouldn't get on Techno's bad side. "what you got Wilbur?"  
"He's probably got some wimpy music power" Tommy snickered  
Wilbur held out his hand, and his guitar flew through the walls, making Dream pissed, and wacking Eret in the chin as it flew past to Wilbur's hand  
"You wanna go you lil mother fucker?"  
"Let's do this"  
Wilbur smashed Tommy on the head with his guitar which surprisingly didn't break  
"OW! WHAT THE FUCK WILBUR I DIDN'T ACTUALLY THINK YOU WOULD HIT"  
"DON'T CALL ME A WIMP"  
Tommy shrank in his chair with a grumpy look on his face.  
"Anyway, that's only part of my ability." He started to strum. He tuned his guitar a bit and started to play Hayloft. All of a sudden the manor started shaking.  
"Wow" Tommy whispered, eyes wide. "I guess you really aren't wimpy."  
Wilbur stopped playing. Dream's jaw dropped.  
"ARE YOU TRYING TO RUIN MY HOUSE?!?" he yelled.  
"Look! It's not my fault my ability is the most destructive!" Wilbur sat down and started to play a mellow melody. Tubbo yawned  
"Huh?" he said in a tried daze.  
Wilbur stopped playing and Tubbo was asleep.  
"That's a nice trick!" Techno said.  
"Yep. Stay in line Tommy or you'll be snoring like your buddy over there." Wilbur said in a snarky tone. He pointed to Tubbo who was snoring and drooling.  
"Sir, yes sir." Tommy said sarcastically.  
Wilbur hummed non-stop from Hamilton, and Tubbo woke up instantly.  
Dream wrote these things down in his notebook  
  
  
"Tommy, Tubbo"  
"What every happened only seems to enchance their demonic features" Fundy muttered  
"Oh, you're one to talk. You're more of a furry now!" said one of the boys  
Fundy snarled  
  
  
"Alright, alright. Sapnap, your turn" Dream announced  
Sapnap laughed a bit, finger gunning George and small flames shooting out, setting his hair on fire once again  
"WHAT THE FUCK SAPNAP WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS" and George ran downstairs to get some water to put out his hair  
The room cackled, and soon enough George came back  
"Alright, what's wrong with you George?"  
George pulled the color from Techno's cape, leaving behind a grey cape, and a red blob of color floating above George's hands  
"But the problem is, that the more I use it, the more it's harder to see color. Like, if I didn't remember what color this is, i'd think it's some kind of grey or something."  
 _"Freaks"_ Something said, but they were all to busy having fun and joking around.

_"Society won't except you anymore, but I have something in store. Be patient, my pretty little pogchamps"_

_"Just you wait"_

_"Just you wait"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! There's more to the story, don't worry. The following is name, chat name, and power in order of presented in this chapter.
> 
> Hbomb:  
> hboob, he can talk to aminals  
> Bad:  
> muffin, shadow demon thing? he can travel via shadows, talk to them, and he now is kind of like a shadow-  
> Ranboo:  
> ranboob, he's similar to an enderman from minecraft! tp, but he despises water and eye contact. he wont get angry, he just gets very uncomfortable, maybe to much he starts crying?  
> Eret:  
> ert, his eyes are a pure, neon white. he can take items in and out of this "void" he has. life is possible within the void-  
> Techno:  
> blood god, heheheh. for the sake of the fan fic, i needed to give techno long, pink, un-cuttable hair. hes a speedy lil bitch  
> Wilbur:  
> lover boy, music powers hooray! any instrument he picks up, if he can carry it in his hand, it shifts with the type or genre of music. lets say hes gonna play some rock, depending on the song (there r acousitc rock) it will shift to dat. even non-guitar instruments like tambourines and mini keyboards! also haha music sound waves and mood changing (overview: op bard)  
> Fundy:  
> fundy isnt in the gc cuz he was never informed on it, when they were gathered, he just got a private message from dream. they dont want a furry infiltrating their ranks. but ye, ultimate fox furry  
> Tommy:  
> BIG MAN, heehe twin demon thing with tubbo (devilish horns and tail). closer he is to tubbo, the better agility  
> Tubbo:  
> tubbox, heehe twin demon thing with tommy (devilish horns and tail). closer he is to tommy, the better agility  
> Sapnap:  
> samsung refrigerator, FIREEEEEEEEEEEE  
> George:  
> goggles, somehting me and my co writer like to call "color bend"! george can suck the color out of things (turning it into a grey or smth) and turning it into a physical blob of color. the thing is, the bigger amount/longer time, the more he goes colorblind. it is temporary, but it lasts depending on how much/how long.  
> Dream:  
> drem, wuddery boi


	7. Young Satyr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooo finale! Had so much fun writing this, hope you enjoy :3
> 
> EDIT: Because Kcat wanted to do more with the story, we decided this is an alt ending! We will be coming out with more content, and this will be an alt ending. All content after this ending will not have this interaction be cannon. Like I keep saying, this is an alt ending. Anyways, enjoy!

Dream was walking. Everyone walks, it's completely normal.  
"Where can you walk?" Is what you're asking, but anywhere as long as material is below your feet.  
Dirt, leaves, trunks, people, air, pebbles, wait. Go back. Did I say air?  
Yes, I did, and this is what Dream sees. A girl walking on air. She has black hair with 2 blonde strands at the front

"Niki?"

_"I am not Niki, I'm taking shape as a form that your feeble mind can comprehend."_

"What do you mean? Who are you then?"

_"I am Cookie, god of the forest"_

Dream snickered at the name

_"It was translated, no one could understand the tongue of the gods unless they have the blood of the gods running through their veins"_

It was silent for a minute, it was awkward. He guessed he was in the presence of a god, by what the god said, but what was he supposed to say? Why was the god here?

_"I know what you're thinking, and you need not say anything. I'm here to explain, to help. Sit down and let me tell you a tale then ranges to millennia ago, it's origin unknown."_

Dream sat down on a near bye log as he watched the god speak

_"Once upon a time, there was a young satyr. They were cast out of the village, but they were alright with that. The made the house you take residency in this very day. The village was happy, they got rid of the demon that plagued their ranks, but they weren't happy yet. They decided to hunt it down and kill it. They set the satyr on fire, and ran back to their village. The satyr could never put the flames out until one day. It rained. And it was beginning to seem like it was to flood. Then &$(%@, then god of revenge and death came down to the burning satyr._   
_"I will make you a deal, you can flood their village, make them suffer the pain and loss you felt when they chased you out and set you on fire. and your fire will go out"_   
_"No, even if they did torment me, I will not take after them and make them suffer as I once did."_   
_"Are you sure?"_   
_"Yes"_   
_"Young satyr, you have passed my test. I give you a gateway to a world, a world where other like you are welcome, and not looked down upon. I only hope those who end up suffering under your flame face it sparingly, and escape in time"_   
_And like that, the god opened up a portal to a new land. The plants fertile with leaves, bugs chitterings, rodents scurrying across wide open fields. The satyr walked through, and they made a new home. With new memories, a new life. But the flame did not go out, though it looks like it from the outside, it has been growing inside them, ready to be let out with fury."_

"Why are you telling me this?"

_"I'm telling you that if you and your friends go back, you will be met with pain, testing, torture. I have the same offer for you though. You can go to this land, be spared the pain this satyr felt. However, memories will be changed. Family trees will be re-written. This is up to you. Are you going to take your friends with you to this place?"_

Dream thought, he thought hard. On one hand, his friends wouldn't remember what happened, and wouldn't be mad at him, and he wouldn't remember either. He won't be able to see them, and if so, not most of them for a long time. But on the other hand, they wouldn't get to face the pain if they went in to town. They could be safe.

"I will take your offer Cookie."

_"Then walk through this to finalize the deal. I hope you face the flames of Schlatt sparingly"_

Dream walked through the portal that appeared before him. Then there he was. In a large field. With his friends. There were people he knew, like Sapnap, George. There were also people he knew. Or did he? They felt familiar, but not. Anyways, they had to get going. They built a society from the ground up. New people joined, others just came by to say hi. There was nice moments, like when you found an op piece of fruit. There was not-so-nice moments, where people fought over music. There were wars, government, but there was (partially) acceptance.

"So, what should we call this place?" asked Sapnap

"How 'bout...

 **Dream SMP** "


	8. Ghosted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UwU more content! I'VE BEEN GHOSTING

It was another slow day in the town of Ant'Frost. Well, slow for Karl. Running a business as a medium isn't quite ideal, especially considering the myths. He should be lucky the town hadn't resorted to their ancestor's instincts, hunting down magic folk that "plauge" their town. Besides, no one really believed he could see and communicate with the dead, making the stupidest explanations for his services. He'd have to move soon if business kept going like this.

He was quite surprised when he saw 4-5 people with strong auras bursting through the door, doing their best to carry a tall man with burn marks

* * *

It was about 2 days after the people of the manner had that big "meeting". They realised they couldn't leave, at least not until they figured out what did this to them, and how to mask it, especially if it was visible. So, after making some calls, they arranged it so everyone could stay there for at least a month, expecting it would take a bit. Thank god Tommy's and Tubbo's parents were okay with it.  
George, Sapnap, H, and Wil were sitting in the backyard. They were partly fooling around with their new abilities, and partly chatting. H was just...there, making sure no one hurts someone else (mainly Sapnap).  
Wilbur was strumming his guitar lightly and Sapnap set a small flame on a long blade of grass. George took the vibrant red from the fire, making it a dull but roaring grey.  
"Hey Wil, mind if we try something?"  
"I guess, but what are you going to- HEY" Wilbur yelled as Sapnap snatched the guitar  
"Don't break it" he glared at them  
George pushed the blob of red up to the guitar, and as it came in contact, the red seeped into the guitar. Mixing with the polished oak, it made a chery-ish colored spot at the top of the neck, near the nut.  
"What the fuck did you do to my guitar?"  
"Oh, relax, it's only some paint-ish material. I'm sure I can un-do it"  
Wilbur was busy watching George trying do take the color from the guitar he didn't notice H shaking his head at Sapnap  
"No" he mouthed  
"Yes" Sapnap mouthed back at H, as he neared the grey, sparking fire near the base of the wooden instrument  
The flame grew small, but enlarged once hopping onto the guitar, and everyone jumped back, Wilbur especially.  
"WHY THE FU- OW" Wilbur shook his hand as it had a burn mark. This was quite weird, considering he hadn't touched the flame.  
H quickly pat out the fire, and Wilbur was bursting with anger.  
"WHY WOULD YOU SET MY GUITAR ON FIRE"  
"WE WERE TESTING IF THE FIRE WOULD STILL BURN WITHOUT THE COLOR"  
"WELL OF COURSE IT WOULD, DUMB ASS. IT ALSO BURNED MY FUCKING HAND"  
"WELL I DIDN'T KNOW THAT"  
Their conversation was cut short as Wilbur got a message. He hurried back inside the manor  
Sapnap got a glint in his eye as Wilbur left his guitar behing  
"No..." H said  
"You know better, don't you dare" he continued  
"It's just a harmless flame. Besides, i'll put it out right away!"  
He was going to inch on the fire by starting it on another blade of grass, but H only made it worse. His goal was to tackle Sapnap and withhold the guitar from him, but he knocked over Sapnap, then the flames were mis-directed when shot, and started a bonfire on Wilbur's guitar

* * *

'Twas yet again Eret, Techno, and Wilbur. Techno lost something, so Wilbur and Eret helped him search, only to find it was in his pocket. They decided to chill after. It was a wince that caught Eret's eye.  
"You ok Wilbur?" they asked  
"Yea-" Wilbur was cut short as a loud and painful shriek exited from his mouth. Burns crawled up his arms, some poking up his neck.

* * *

  
"I think I saw a poster of some physic, maybe they can help us with Wil"  
"Well, where is their shop?"  
"I don't know! I just saw an ad!"  
H, Techno, Eret, Sapnap, and George were running around the small town. Eret slid on some sunglasses, then they were good to go.  
At last, they made it to a small shop, made of purple wood, quartz, and a seemingly other-wordly building material. There was a man with brown hair and a colorful sweatshirt sitting behind a desk.  
"Come in! Wil told me you'd come here"  
"Heh?" Techno responded with  
"Oh, and Sapnap, Wil is **pissed** at you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As y'all can see, my writing style is gradually changing, tysm Kcat for co-writing!
> 
> Also, if you could, please drop a comment! I just need feedback


	9. Ritualistics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much pt. 2 to Ghosted

"What do you mean Wil told you?"  
"Well..." The medium looked next to him, then looked back at the people  
"Wilbur is dead"  
This startled the group, and they dropped the body  
"HEY! DON'T DROP MY BODY!" Yelled the medium  
Now they were confused. The medium scratched his head  
"Sorry about that. My body was born a vessel, making it much easier for ghosts to posses it. What you saw just then was Wilbur possessing me." The medium said with a bashful smile  
"Wait wait wait wait wait. So, Wilbur is dead, and how did you know this?" H asked  
"Well, I can see and hear ghosts. Your little friend was following his body and overheard you looking for me, so he zoomed around until he found me. Then he told me what happened." He sort of glared at Sapnap  
"What's your name?" asked Sapnap, trying to get the medium's eyes off him  
"My name is Karlnelius Jacobson, but you can call me Karl" he said with a smile  
"Well, Karl, is there a way we can bring Wil back?" asked George  
"Actually yes! Just a warning, I've only practiced on small animals and rodents, so..."  
Karl cut himself off  
"SAPNAP YOU BITCH"  
"WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO?"  
"YOU KILLED ME"  
Everyone was a bit shocked, except for Karl  
"How...?"  
"You know how when you burned my guitar? Well, it also burned me. Apparently break my guitar, break me"  
"I told you it wasn't a good idea to burn his guitar" H said when looking at Sapnap  
"Sapnap's a murderer!" George cried  
It seems Karl shook out of Wilbur possessing him  
"Well, you want to bring back your friend, right?"  
They shook their heads  
"Then please follow me. Please bring Wilbur with you"  
They obliged, trying their best to not drop Wilbur as they went into the back of the shop and traversed down the stairs. They were met with a circle of candles, a charred guitar, and a large bottle of kosher salt to the side  
"I need you to set him in the middle, then close the door on your way out"  
"You want us to leave? How can we trust you" Questioned Eret  
"What do you think I would do? I have no reason to do anything malicious unless I was just rude"  
The group hesitantly left Karl to the dead body. He blew out the candles, grabbed a thicc book, and the bottle of kosher salt. When he poured some into his hand, a mix of colored powder and salts came out. He sprinkled it into Wilburs mouth, and dusted it on his book  
"Please, let this work" he muttered  
He then smashed the book on Wilbur's face, yelling some incantation

* * *

Wilbur woke up in a basement, and salt in his mouth. He instantly sat up and tried to cough it out. He saw Karl next to him  
"Glad to see you awake! Now, I haven't done this on an actual person before, so things may be different..."  
"Like what?"  
"Well, really, all I did was make you be able to be seen and touch physical items. If you see, you're transparent, and you can still fly"  
"Hm, interesting" Wilbur held up his hand to the now turned on ceiling light  
H, Eret, Techno, George, and Sapnap poured back into the room  
Immediately, he and Sapnap started arguing  
"I thought you said you would bring him back" H said to Karl  
"Well, I technically did, just not fully. Before you ask if I can bring him back more, know this was my first human! There is always risk, you guys just got the short end of the spectral stick."  
H looked defeated  
"Well, moving on, this thing happened where there was this mist an-"  
"I can stop you there. There's a mage in the forest, they can answer your questions. However, if you have any spiritual questions, i'm your guy!"  
"Well, thank you for your help Karl, but we should probably get going." and with that, they head out  
"WAIT, YOU FORGOT TO PAY" Karl yelled after them

**Author's Note:**

> For clarification, only HBomb understands Fundy, everyone else just hears adorable fox squeaks when Fundy tries to talk when he's a fox :3


End file.
